


Сын

by Dragon_Air



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air





	Сын

       В мафии не любят изменников. Способен предать жену — способен предать и семью, а от предателей принято избавляться в зародыше. Казнить.   
       Мафия может делать на разврате деньги, но внутри нее разврата быть не должно. Не все семьи чтут святые законы, но некоторые — эти законы создают, а перед одной из них, самой могущественной и благородной, трепещут все.  
       В Вонголе изменников не щадят, будь ты хоть Внешним советником, хоть потомком Джотто, хоть всем в одном лице. И никто не посмотрит на то, что «изменил» ты раньше, чем вступил в брак, если у тебя есть внебрачный ребенок.  
       Особенно если у тебя есть внебрачный ребенок.  
       У Девятого, по легенде, тоже есть внебрачный ребенок, но ему никто не вынесет приговор. Ведь все, кто мог бы этот приговор вынести, знают, что Занзас — неродной.  
       Перед Девятым, когда они вместе навещают Нану и Тсуну, Емитсу строит из себя заботливого отца, но мысли его заняты другим сыном, узнать о котором он не позволит никому, даже — самому ему.  
       Внебрачный сын не будет считаться потомком Джотто, прав на наследие он не будет иметь и не попадет в семейное древо, зато навсегда заклеймит отца позором, пусть и унаследует таланта больше, чем законнорожденный сын.  
       И, по иронии судьбы, привяжется отец к нему больше.  
       И под любым предлогом будет избегать встреч с другим.  
       Емитсу для всех — идеальный отец. Ему сочувствуют, что он остается в Италии даже тогда, когда нет работы — ведь он не должен подвергать опасности живущую в Японии семью, а должен оборвать все с ней ниточки. Его поздравляют с тем, что его сын выбран преемником, а за глазами шепчутся о том, какой будущий Десятый неудачник. Все взгляды друзей и недругов прикованы к наследнику великой семьи.  
       Тсунаеши позорит его больше, чем когда-либо сможет внебрачный сын.  
       Когда Базиль, помогая в обучении Тсуны, побеждает его, Емитсу гордится учеником, которого воспитал сам, а не отдал Вонголе.  
       Когда Колонелло зовет в битву представителей, он соглашается, не раздумывая, и бросает все дела, которыми раньше прикрывал свое вечное отсутствие дома. Теперь же он бежит домой вприпрыжку, ведь появилась возможность проучить непутевого сына, которого никогда не считал своим.  
       И все для того, чтобы в очередной раз доказать, что делать наследником Тсуну — ошибка, пусть он и передал ему кольца сам.  
       Если бы Базиль унаследовал пламя Неба, наследником можно было бы выбрать его несмотря на происхождение, и кольцо бы его приняло. Но его дождевое пламя — расплата за внебрачную связь отца.  
       Емитсу для всех — прекрасный учитель. Немного чудаковатый — но, несомненно, заботливый. Тот, кто реализуется как отец не на сыне, а на ученике, растущем способнее сына.  
       И никому не ведомо, что ученик — его сын и есть. Настоящий. Не тот, кому достанется трон Вонголы, и не тот, перед кем придется однажды склониться, и не тот, кого хочется избегать.  
       Его собственный сын, а не сын Вонголы.  
       Вонгола своего наследника пусть воспитывает сама.  
       А Емитсу воспитает преемника из своего настоящего сына.


End file.
